


tainted magnolia.

by magnoliaxtree



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnoliaxtree/pseuds/magnoliaxtree
Summary: in the future world where warmth is considered as something rare, daehwi and jinyoung have been sharing a deep friendship since childhood.but everything went to abyss when daehwi started coughing blood and magnolia petals.





	tainted magnolia.

**Author's Note:**

> —heavily inspired by Spring In The Heart, a beautiful manhwa by Bbong, that got discontinued after only a few chapters. This story here is to commemorate it and not to earn profit for any kind of reason.
> 
> —and yes this is a hanahaki au.

* **Prologue**

Back in 2055, Earth's official weather was already _never-ending winter_. The landscape was almost pure white; covered in snow aside from the small patches of buildings, houses, and the remaining grasses.

Warmth became a very rare thing to find. People were no longer able to experience the natural tingling warmth of spring in their skin. The tree and its flower were no longer there to graze with the breezy wind and send its aroma across the globe. 

The spring which the previous world was familiar with had turned _non-existent_.

Although technology had reached the point of great advancement and experiments to bring spring back to the world had been conducted; the government still hadn't found a permanent way to let human free from the endless frigid.

The cold barren world was apparently not a place for any particular source of warm—including _love_ —to grow.

But at that time, an 11 years old Daehwi ran hand in hand with a warm-handed boy he thought was very admirable.

_Bae Jinyoung._

Even though the surrounding was murkily gloomy and unbearably cold, Jinyoung showed no sign of slowing down as his eyes were fixated to a snippet of coralish pink sky ahead of them, like a precious tiny light in the end of a dark tunnel. 

As they were running hand in hand, Daehwi was able to see how his  
surrounding slowly becoming brighter as they both ran towards the coralish light. As well as how Jinyoung became more and more vigorous at pulling his hand. 

Daehwi was catching his unsteady breath while trying to match his tiny steps with a larger one of Jinyoung, when they both arrived at a heaping cliff and had to stop themselves before they fell into an endless pit. Daehwi arrived slouching with a hand on his knee but wasn't letting go of Jinyoung's palm with the other.

"Daehwi, look at that!" Jinyoung exclaimed with so much excitement in his voice while pointing at what laid beyond the endless pit and the cliff they were standing on.

Daehwi obediently raised his head and was immediately blinded by a bursting pinkish light that came from the only tree the planet had left.

It was a lot more than what Daehwi first expected. It was stunning yet amazing to see it with his own eyes how the tree stood strong like that and how the pink flowers were blooming in an insanely cold weather. 

Somehow behind that tree, the sky was tintedly orange, unlike the bleak one behind them. It was as if God intentionally let the tree grew right on that spot so that the orange light could shine through the pink flowers and create a vivid picturesque sight. 

"It's the magnolia tree i told you about, Daehwi! Isn't it really beautiful?" said Jinyoung without tearing his eyes away from the painting-like view they were witnessing.

Daehwi could only nods. He took a glance to see Jinyoung's eyes and they were _sparkling_. He didn't know whether it was because of the light or something else. But those mischievous eyes he somewhat loved admiring had turned into a radiant one.

Daehwi reverted his eyes back to the magnolia tree and even though he had heard many things about it thanks to Jinyoung, he couldn't help questioned how come a tree that large could stay intack and grew well in that environment.

Jinyoung had been talking about that particular tree located in his hometown since forever. The tree was considered and treated as a magical object by his people— _and probably everyone in the whole world_ —for being the only tree able to withstood the cold weather.

It was such a peculiar thing for the citizens of the world— _that thanks to that_ —Jinyoung’s hometown became a world-famous tourism site.

And Jinyoung told Daehwi that the origin of the tree was indeed very peculiar. 

When Jinyoung was still a baby, a girl originated from his hometown was diagnosed with a rare virus that's now called the love virus. Yes, a _love_ virus. 

At first she uncannily coughed blood with flower petals regularly and everyone in her small used-to-be-alienated town were thrown into a frantic mode. They had no idea whether it was something dangerous and contagious or just a mild outbreak.

The news of the girl's disease spread all across the country and finally a professor from a well-known academy visited her to get a closer look and verify the news himself.

The professor became super intrigued by her case when he visited her and asked the girl to come with him to the capital city to receive the proper treatment that she should’ve got.

And the girl—named Yoojung—accompanied by her family, agreed to leave their hometown for a while and went to Seoul. 

For several months, there was no follow-up news about her and people started to forget about her existence, some even said she probably died. Until one day, some people—that said they were there on behalf of the government—arrived and visited a house that belongs to Mr. Kim, the town head-chief.

They asked for Kim Doyeon, the town head-chief's daughter, to come with them to Seoul. They explained that Choi Yoojung, the girl with the flowers in her cough, was diagnosed with a strange disease and they needed Ms. Doyeon to help them to figure out further about the disease. 

Kim Doyeon, a nice girl in town, even though received a harsh disagreement from his father, decided to proceed with the request and left also.

And not long after, a huge news blew up and the whole country had their eyes on it. 

Choi Yoojung, a girl from Paju, was diagnosed with a brand new discovered virus called the love virus. But the virus itself actually brought good news for the people.

Choi Yoojung fell in love with Kim Doyeon, a girl she knew but never talked to. And the both of them were finally in a relationship after spending time together in the lab as Yoojung's disease was being studied. 

And by that time, miraculously Choi Yoojung gained powers which she could use to transfer warmth to other people's body and also to grow crops with only her fingers touching the soil. 

Choi Yoojung immediately became a hero. While she lived, she did many things to help the people, but unfortunately she wasn't immortal and because of her ambition to help as many people as possible, she overworked herself and eventually passed away.

Her body was brought back to Paju and she was buried in the area where at a later time, a magnolia tree grew alongside her. And that showed that her warmth—and the spring in her—still remained on earth and that she never left.

The tale of her became popular; especially in her own hometown, Paju. It was told to the children of Paju like a regular prayer. And Jinyoung grew obsessed with the story.

Jinyoung swore he will take all the warmth there is in the world someday and that he wants to take a closer look of the famous tree once since his parents were always against the idea when he was still super young.

And that was why they were finally there. On top of a cliff, enjoying the warm coralish light. Jinyoung finally could fullfill one of his dream with Daehwi beside him. And Daehwi was glad he could be there for him. 

Daehwi took a side glance and saw the usually cold mask that Jinyoung put on everyday had melted and was replaced by a gentle one.

_"Daehwi-ya! I will take all the warmth in the world!"_

Jinyoung suddenly screamed so loudly while putting both his hands up then placed them on Daehwi’s shoulder. Daehwi couldn't help but to be shock in the middle of his thought. 

_"I'm going to take all the warmth and give it to everyone else, just like Yoojung-nim!"_

Jinyoung continued while looking at Daehwi’s right in the eyes and Daehwi could only stared back at Jinyoung's thrilled face. Jinyoung was smiling from ear to ear and Daehwi's chest suddenly became all warm and gooey.

_"I will become a hero and save everyone!"_

And Daehwi—with sparkling eyes and blushed cheeks—could only admired his beloved bestfriend who was peering at him. Daehwi's heart was full of admiration and adoration for the being that is Bae Jinyoung. 

_Yes, Jinyoung, of course you will get all the warmth and be a hero because you’re super cool! I'm so happy i get to be your friend!_

Daehwi wanted to reply but couldn't said it out loud. He was afraid his heart will burst out of his chest with no turning back. He resorted to burying his thought and just went back to appreciating his bestfriend's rare wide smile. 

And Daehwi also realized one thing as he was gazing at Jinyoung who was slowly facing the light with opened arms and closed eyes—as if he was trying to take all the warm air as much as possible—and that was; _as long as Jinyoung is happy, he will also be happy._

And that one thing will later be something that Daehwi’s hold onto for dear life.

_Probably for eternity._

**Author's Note:**

> —english is not my first language, that’s why i’m looking for a beta reader. If interested, find me on twitter @daehwirt ♡


End file.
